


Beyond Comprehension

by ColourfulVoid



Series: White Lies and Love [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Bullying, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Lies of Omission, M/M, No One Loves A Liar 2 Depressing Boogaloo, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, first series ive ever done, im not dead, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Shuuichi and Kokichi are finally together. Now they can date in peace without anyone getting in their way. Oh wait. No that can't be right... No, things aren't that simple are they. After all, it's foolish to believe that Kokichi could ever love someone without consequences.Something changes and Kokichi is acting off. Shuuichi is going to find out who hurt his boyfriend no matter what gets in his way.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: White Lies and Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550815
Comments: 50
Kudos: 393





	1. I don't understand what I missed

**Author's Note:**

> You guys said you'd like a sequel so here you go!!! I'm thinking there's gonna be like,, 3 chapters to this? maybe 4... im not sure yet!  
> Thanks again to my wonderful beta's, this was beta-ed by Flowchi, thank you very much Flowchi!!  
> Enjoy!

As much as Shuuichi wished everything had settled down after he and Kokichi got together, the world seemed to spite them. That wasn’t to say he was unhappy with Kokichi, in fact it was the opposite. 

As much as Shuuichi believed the world was a cruel, awful place, he had to admit this was the happiest he had been in ages. Dating Kokichi made Shuuichi so incredibly happy he couldn’t even believe it half the time. Sure, they were nothing extravagant, just two teenage boys stumbling their way through a relationship, but they cared about each other so much they didn’t care.

The little moments Shuuichi spent with his boyfriend were some of the best moments of his life. 

They walked home together everyday, ate lunch together, went on dates on the weekend, spending almost all their time glued at the hip. 

They weren’t clingy though, both were perfectly happy to give the other space when needed. 

More than anything, Kokichi and Shuuichi were deeply in love, and they would do anything to keep that love growing.

Shuuichi prided himself on his ability to read all the little signs and hints that Kokichi dropped. The more they grew close the more Kokichi would reveal. Although Shuuichi would never mention it, he had noticed Kokichi was lying a lot less. He was opening up, letting himself be more vulnerable, and Shuuichi couldn’t have been prouder. Things were going so well!

Until Shuuichi caught a cold. 

He had recovered just fine, but ended up being out of class for three days. He’d insisted that Kokichi didn’t visit him, despite Kokichi’s protests, since he didn’t want anyone else getting sick.

When he came back, Kokichi was all smiles and jokes and usual, they were tense and strained. 

Every time Shuuichi would try and ask what was wrong, Kokichi would brush it off.

What had happened in those few days?

Well, Shuuichi was a detective after all…

He would just have to find out.

* * *

The more Shuuichi tried to investigate, the more disturbing little signs he noticed. 

Every time he would try and ask his classmates,

“Have you noticed something off about Kokichi?”

They’d misunderstand, “Why? Do you think he’s planning something?”

They’d brush him off, “Eh, I’m sure it’s fine.”

They simply didn’t care, “He could be on his deathbed and I still wouldn’t give a shit.”

How had he missed this before? The more he thought about it, people were always like this to Kokichi. Insults, jabs, assaults, day after day. Kokichi had never seemed to mind, and he got on everyone’s nerves so it never seemed cruel before. Still, had everyone just assumed their words were meaningless? Did they simply not care? Maybe they didn’t believe Kokichi even had the capacity to feel upset. 

The thought made Shuuichi’s stomach turn.

* * *

“I think you guys might make fun of Kokichi too much.”

Shuuichi said cautiously. It was unprompted, surprising the rest of the class.. He was eating lunch with the rest of his class, minus Kokichi and Angie, who were being forced to clean up the confetti they set off last period. 

Thirteen pairs of eyes turned in Shuuichi’s direction.

“I just think you could stand to be a bit nicer to him is all…” Shuuichi muttered.

Someone scoffed.

“Aw, lighten up! It’s Ouma, everyone makes fun of him, cause he’s the worst.”

Shuuichi hesitated before pressing onwards. “Don’t you guys think you take it a bit too far sometimes?”

“Course not! He’s a dick! He deserves it!” Cackled Miu.

“It’s all in good fun.”

“Not like he cares.”

“He’s asking for it.”

Each of them seemed to have some little way to excuse what they’d done. A way to justify everything, to play it off. 

“No!” Shuuichi protested. “He’s not!”

Shirogane raised her hands in surprise. “Whoa Shuuichi calm down. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah you’re overreacting.”

“Just because you’ve started fucking the gremlin doesn’t mean we all gotta suck up to him! That’s your job now.” Miu’s taunting voice grated against Shuuichi’s nerves.

“You guys aren’t taking this seriously! Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, if you guys all just laid off a bit, Kokichi wouldn’t have to lie all the time!”

He was shouting now.

“Come on, Shuu.” A voice whispered in his ear.

Shuuichi whipped around to see a downcast Kokichi standing behind him. He had one hand on Shuuichi’s shoulder, the other worrying the frayed edge of his jacket. 

“Let’s just go.” Kokichi reached for Shuuichi’s hand, tugging at the sleeve and pulling him away. Silently, Shuuichi nodded and followed, keeping his mouth firmly shut. It wasn’t until they were far out into the courtyard that Shuuichi spoke again.

“I’m sor-“

Kokichi cut him off. “You didn’t have to do that you know.”

Shuuichi was surprised at this reaction. Still, he wouldn’t have anyone talking bad about his boyfriend, including Kokichi himself.

“Maybe not,” Shuuichi agreed, “But I wanted to.”

The two of them walked in silence for a few moments before Shuuichi spoke up again.

“How can you stand having people say things like that about you everyday?”

Kokichi shrugged. “I’m used to it by now I guess. Besides, it’s not like they’re lying.”

Shuuichi frowned.

“It doesn't matter if they’re lying or not. They all gang up on you, and it’s not right for them to say all those mean things.”

“I’d much rather people just _saying_ mean things. It’s way better than when they-“

Kokichi abruptly cut off, clapping a hand over his mouth.

“What?” Shuuichi asked.

“I-“ Kokichi bit his thumb in hesitation. “Sorry, I can’t tell you.”

“Can’t tell me or won’t tell me?”

“Can’t.”

That statement sent off several warning bells in Shuuichi’s head, but he knew he’d reach his limit with information from Kokichi, at least for today. His free hand was starting to shake slightly, which Shuuichi had recognized as a sign of Kokichi’s anxiety rising. So he backed off, and made a mental note to investigate further tomorrow. 

They walked in silence a bit longer before Shuuichi spoke up once more.

“You know, ‘Kichi, I’m proud of you.”

“Huh? Why?” Kokichi asked with confusion.

With a slight smile, Shuuichi replied.

“You haven’t lied once this whole conversation.”

Kokichi stopped in his tracks and looked up in thought. 

“Huh. I guess not.”

He stood frozen for a minute, letting the wheels in his head turn and process.

“Well then,” He replied. “I’m sure Mr. Detective is thrilled by this development! His job just got a whole lot easier~”

Shuuichi giggled, hiding his smile behind his hand.

“Yeah, I am.”


	2. I don't understand how to make it better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is fine.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Now if only someone, even himself, believed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm not dead, lets all pretend I didnt lose inspiration for this fic for a few months, only to search through my drafts to find most of the chapter complete, write 800 words in a flash of inspiration while on my phone, and decide to publish it, despite being on hiatus rn.  
> (thx to flowchi, the amazing beta whose sanity ive destroyed with this fic)

Kokichi really had no right to be this anxious, and he swore he would get revenge on his brain for making him feel this way.

All he had to do was walk back to the dorms, without Shuuichi. It was really simple! He’d been doing it for ages before he started dating Shuuichi, so it should be simple to do now.

Shuuichi has been called out of class early to help one of their upperclassmen, a fellow detective, on a case. He’d apologized at length to Kokichi, but Kokichi had simply brushed him off encouraging him to do well at his case. It was worth it to see the wide grin on Shuuichi’s face as he bent down to give him peck on the cheek, and the excitement in his voice when he ran out of the classroom, exclaiming he’d see Kokichi after school.

Kokichi might be a little nervous to walk home, which was stupid in its own right, he decided, but that didn’t matter if Shuuichi was happy.

He was a supreme leader! He could walk over to the dorms without anything going wrong!

He made it about 5 meters before Maki walked up to him, Kaito and Kaede nowhere to be seen.

Maki was calm, a scary sort of calm that put Kokichi on edge. He didn’t dare show it. The day had already been hard enough, all he had to do was get back to his room without anything going wrong. As long as he didn’t provoke them-

“Are you simply trying to ignore me?” Maki said, voice icy and cold.

Kokichi shook his head, keeping his eyes to the ground.

“Are you going to answer?”

He couldn’t deal with this on top of everything else. He was too tired to lie and too anxious to be straightforward. “Please... I haven’t done anything to you. I’m sorry, please just let me go.”

Maki scoffed. “If you’re hurting my friend, you're hurting me, Ouma. I can’t ‘let that go’. You should know that by now.”

“I promise, I’m not hurting anybody.” He whispered. 

Maki stepped closer to Kokichi, making him uncomfortable with the lack of space. “I don’t believe you. I’ve met liars before, and all of them have the same thing in common.”

She leaned in closer, and Kokichi thought he might suffocate.

“They’re selfish.”

She nudged Kokichi with her elbow. Gently, but still enough to catch him off balance and make him stumble.

“Selfish?”

Kokichi still refused to meet Maki’s eye, afraid of the glowing bloodlust he would see in them if he did.

“Of course. You’re only dating Shuuichi to get something from him. That sounds pretty selfish to me.”

Kokichi felt like he’d been kicked in the stomach. He froze, and Maki kicked his ankles to keep him moving.

“I-I’m not-“

Maki cut him off. “I refuse to believe you could really make Shuuichi happy. Therefore you must be tricking him.”

Kokichi could feel the sting in his eyes that accompanied tears and tried to repress it. “Is it... really... so hard to believe? That I would love Shuuichi and he would love me?”

“You’d only do things for your own gain.” Maki said dryly. 

Kokichi was getting more and more desperate, trying to find a way out and seeing none.

“You don’t even care about Shuuichi anyway, stop pretending.”

“I do!” He protested. “Please, just leave us be!”

Maki snapped, grabbing Kokichi’s wrist and twisting it to force him to meet her eye.

“Your tricks don’t work on me Ouma. You’re lying.” She spat, only a few centimetres away from his face.

“I’m not! I swear, I’m telling the truth!” 

“Liar!”

She yanked his arm a final time, twisting out of the way and releasing him so he fell to the ground.

“Unlike you, I actually care about Shuuichi. There’s no way someone like you could ever be a good person, let alone a good partner. Break up with him sooner rather than later, and maybe we won’t have to do this again.”

Kokichi didn’t move off the ground.

“Look at you, making things harder than they need to be. We told you not to accept. Now look what you’ve done.”

Maki stared at Kokichi, still unmoving. 

“You’re being selfish Ouma. It’s only a matter of time before you fuck things up and hurt Shuuichi even worse.”

He knew already. But… Shuuichi had wanted this. He had asked Kokichi out, he had stayed with Kokichi, and Kokichi had liked it. He was happy with Shuuichi and he didn’t want to give that up. And maybe…

Kokichi didn’t think Shuuichi wanted to give that up either.

“…No.”

Maki raised an eyebrow. “No?”

Kokichi didn’t respond again.

Maki hovered over Kokichi’s body for a moment. It simply wasn’t worth her time.

“You really are selfish.”

And with that, she walked away.

* * *

He’s asked for this. He knew what he was getting into when he made his choice. Kokichi didn’t regret it either. Every smile on Shuuichi’s face made every moment of pain worth it. He tried to picture Shuuichi each time he got a dirty look, each time he was slammed against a locker, or shoved to the ground. He didn’t mind that much really.

He was just tired, he was sure he wasn’t hurt that badly. Maki may be hot headed, but she wasn’t stupid enough to do lasting damage. That was more of Kaito’s territory, Kokichi thought, rubbing his cheek.

Kokichi was fine, he told himself as he walked, or rather limped over to Shuuichi’s dorm. He was fine of course, he just twisted his ankle a bit when he fell over, and that was his fault, not Maki’s.

Kokichi was standing in front of Shuuichi’s dorm, hand positioned to knock, when he realized what he looked like. His clothes must’ve been dirty from the fall, he was still carrying his school bag, his hair was a mess and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

He couldn’t pass this off as just stopping by to stay hi. Now that Kokichi thought about it, he didn’t even know if Shuuichi was in his room. He might’ve still been working on that case with Kirigiri.

Stupid, pathetic Kokichi, trying to see comfort with someone who probably wasn’t even there over such a minor thing. 

Kokichi turned around, preparing to leave, only to find himself staring up at someone standing behind him. Kokichi flinched violently, raising his hands up to his head in case he was about to get slapped again.

“Whoa, Kokichi, what’s going on?”

Kokichi hesitantly pulled his hands away from his face, forgetting about tear stains trailing across it. “Sh-shuuichi…”

Shuuichi did a once over on the smaller boy, then reached forward to grasp his hand, ever so gently. “Oh ‘Kichi, come here.”

Shuuichi opened his door with one hand, keeping the other entwined in Kokichi’s. He tossed their bags against the wall, and led Kokichi over to the bed. Kokichi sat on the edge, kicking off his shoes before curling his feet underneath himself. Shuuichi did the same, moving in close to Kokichi.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy as tight as he could. They stayed like that for a moment before Kokichi spoke up.

“Shuu?”

“Yeah ‘Kichi?”

“What if… Theoretically, if some people were… were hurting me… would you stop them?”

Shuuichi’s breath caught in his throat and a funny sort of feeling filled his chest. He rubbed small circles on Kokichi’s back and held him closer.

“Of course, Kichi. I want to keep you safe.”

Kokichi took a deep breath, clutching at the fabric of Shuuichi’s jacket. “A-and what if these people were your friends?”

“If they were really my friends, they wouldn’t hurt you. I can’t call someone who would do something bad to you my friend.”

“W-what if they b-blame me? Or t-try and’ turn you against me? Would y-you leave me?”

“Kokichi listen to me. I promise, I’m not going to leave you. I trust you, and if you say someone is hurting you, then I’ll believe you. I love you ‘Kichi. I promise.”

Shuuichi pulled away to meet Kokichi’s eyes, watery and sad.

“So, you want to tell me anything?” Shuuichi asked gently.

Kokichi bit his lip and drew back. “N-no. At least… not yet. I-I swear, I will! I just need to… prepare myself.”

As much as Shuuichi was ready to go in guns blazing on anyone who had done this to his boyfriend, he knew he had to cool it. It would probably freak Kokichi out and Shuuichi had to show Kokichi he would be safe. He was still new to vulnerability beyond his control.

“Alright Kokichi. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

Kokichi nodded, moving in closer to Shuuichi’s grasp. “For now, can I just... stay here?”

Shuuichi smiled slightly. “Of course.”

Kokichi cuddled up closer to Shuuichi, breathing calming until he fell asleep. Shuuichi figured he could wake him up in a bit, but for now it was best to let him rest.

Just as Shuuichi was about to drift off himself, he felt a buzzing in his pocket. He carefully fished his phone out of his pocket, taking extra care not to wake the sleeping boy.

It was a text from Kaede.

> **[Kaede Akamatsu]**
> 
> I need to talk to you.
> 
> **[Shuuichi Saihara]**
> 
> Can it wait? I’m busy.
> 
> **[Kaede Akamatsu]**
> 
> It’s about Kokichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the astounding conclusion, coming to you whenever I have the time~


	3. I can't understand why you feel this way (but maybe I can help)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede spills the beans  
> Shuuichi is livid, Kokichi is regretful, and someone's going to get slapped.  
> Everything has lead up to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO!  
> I really wasn't expecting to get this out so quickly, but honestly I got so excited about ppl's reactions and stuff that I got really motivated and almost doubled the word count of the whole fic with this. I hope you enjoy!!   
> (big huge wonderful thank you to casper for reading the mess of a first draft this was, beta-ing it and encouraging mess of a story as I wrote and babbled about it)

“Alright Kaede. Talk.” 

Shuuichi glared at Kaede from across the table. They sat in the cafeteria, mainly alone with the exception of a few. They weren't important. Shuuichi's eyes stared a hole into Kaede as she fidgeted slightly and looked down.

“Well, it’s about… um…” Her eyes darted to Shuuichi’s left. “Are you sure you want to be here?”

Kokichi stared back at her, face blank as he tried to survey her intent. Shuuichi grabbed Kokichi’s hand and gave it a light tug into his lap.

“Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Kokichi. You said it was about him.”

Kaede nodded and swallowed. 

“Right. Um-“   
She dragged her finger across the table, avoiding any direct confrontation. 

“When you told Maki, Kaito, and I you were going to ask Kokichi out, we thought we had to look out for you so-“

“They threatened me.”

Kokichi cut in. He, too, refused eye contact, keeping his voice steady and not betraying any emotion. 

“What?” Shuuichi asked, whipping his head around to turn to Kokichi.

“They found me after school and told me to turn you down, because I would only hurt you.”

He was simply stating a fact, as though it didn’t affect him.

“Kokichi, I- '' Kaede began, but Kokichi interrupted, looking up with a grin on his face.

“Sorry, Kaede, I can’t let you have all the fun can I?” He tilted his head forward so his bangs darkened out his eyes. “Besides, if Shuu is going to know,  _ I’m  _ telling him. Not you.”

“Are you sure?” She asked.

Kokichi raised his head, waving her off with his freehand.

“Fill in the gaps as I go if you’re so eager to contribute.”

Kaede hesitated, then nodded.

They did just that, with Kokichi detailing each thing that had happened to him while Kaede filled in the other side of the story, sparing no amount of information. Not even the smallest lie was told. Kokichi was scared that if he did, Shuuichi would disregard the statement entirely. 

“-Then I went to find you, and that's when you found me in front of your door. You know the rest from there.”

Kokichi leaned against his chair, folding his arms in front of his chest like he was hugging himself.

Kaede nodded again, looking very uncomfortable.

Shuuichi turned to Kaede, glaring harder than Kaede had even seen him.

“What was the point of telling me that?” 

There wasn’t even a trace of emotion in his voice. Just flat, monotone anger. 

“I realized. I-I was wrong. Really, really wrong and I’m sor-“

“Stop.” Shuuichi cut her off. Kaede looked confused for a second, but Shuuichi only crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows in reply. It took a moment, but Kaede understood and turned to the right.

“Kokichi, I’m so, so sorry.”

Kaede bowed as low as she could while staying in her seat. She bent so far forward her bangs skimmed the surface of the table. Her blonde hair swung back and forth as she spoke.

“You didn’t deserve that, and we never should’ve interfered with you and Shuuichi’s life. I’m sorry.”

Kokichi looked up slowly and sighed.

“I still don’t trust you.” Kokichi said. Kaede sighed and continued to hang her head in resignation. 

“But, I can tell you aren’t lying, and I appreciate the gesture. I’ll forgive you one day, just not today.” Kokichi admitted as Kaede snapped her head up in surprise.

“Really?”

He shrugged.

“Unlike you idiots, I don’t hold grudges. Makes for terrible leadership, you know?” 

He pointed a finger at her.

“Still, that doesn’t excuse the fact you were being a bitch, so I won’t forgive you just yet. You guys… said and did a lot of really fucked up things…”

Kokichi trailed off, staring at the ground. Kaede nodded, looking rather guilty.

“I know, and I’m going to make up for it. All of it.”

Shuuichi cut in impatiently, an angry smile decorating his face.

“Great, how about you start now by coming with me to murder Kaito and Maki?”

“Shuuichi!” 

Kaede and Kokichi exclaimed in unison. Shuuichi softened, his smile replaced by concerned eyes and tense lips.

“They hurt you, ‘Kichi. I’m not going to let them get away with that.”

He turned back to Kaede with his eyes and resolve hardened.

“You said you were sorry, and that you didn’t agree with them anymore. Come with me, and prove it.”

Kaede hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

The smile returned to Shuuichi’s face.

“Great! Let's go.”

With that, the trio stood and left, carrying a cloud of anger with them as Shuuichi’s smile disappeared once more, replaced with nothing more than pure, calm, anger.

* * *

Shuuichi stormed into the dorms, Kaede and Kokichi following close behind him. Both Kaede and Shuuichi walked with anger, and it showed. Each step was taken with a great amount of weight, and each step landed with a thud. Shuuichi’s fists were balled up and although Kaede wore a smile, it was strained. Kokichi, on the other hand, barely registered, as if he was trying to have no presence at all. If it weren’t for Kaede and Shuuichi, he likely wouldn’t have been noticeable at all. His face was blank, no wild smile or over exaggerated tears. Just, nothing.

The common room was fairly empty, with the exception of Kaito and Maki, standing in the center and talking. They were likely about to head off somewhere or had just come back, but Shuuichi didn’t care. If they had plans, they would have to wait until he was done.

Kaito waved as he noticed the group approach. 

“Oh, hi Shuuichi!”

Shuuichi didn’t wave back, wasting no time to get to the point.

“I know what you’ve been doing to Kokichi.”

Maki blinked in confusion and Kaito stared back dully.

“What?”

“I know you’ve been hurting him. You and Kaito and Kaede said and did all these awful things to Kokichi.”

He took a step forward, terrifyingly calm.

“And now, you’re going to apologize, got it?”

Kaito stepped forward, anger infecting him as well and spreading across his face.

“Apologize? We were helping you out!”

He crossed his arms and leaned back.

“Look man, we didn’t wanna say it directly to spare your pride, but Kokichi’s a dick! Asking him out was a mistake, and dating him was only going to end badly. We did you a favour and tried to get him to turn you down. Of course, he didn’t listen to us.”

Kaito moved forward again and Kokichi stepped back on instinct.

“Honestly, you should thank us for having your back.” He finished.

Kokichi flinched and suddenly something in Shuuichi snapped. His calm anger disappeared and was replaced with rage.

“Thank you?!” Shuuichi was shaking with fury. “ _ Thank you?! _ Why. The fuck. Would I  _ thank you?” _

He took a step towards the pair.

“You hurt Kokichi, you hurt me, and you aren’t even sorry??”

“Shuuichi, you just don’t understand.” Maki said, tugging at one of her ponytails.

“No!” Shuuichi yelled. “ Don’t pull that bullshit on me!  _ You  _ don’t understand. I am  _ happy _ with Kokichi! But you seem hellbent on fucking up one of the only stable relationships I’ve ever been in because you can ever comprehend there’s more to him then just a liar!”

Maki sighed, dropped her hands and stared at Shuuichi in return. Her expression became stern, resembling one of a mother facing a particularly rebellious child making demands on something they didn’t know enough about.

“Really? Quit acting like this Shuuichi. You have to accept that a relationship with him would never work out, no matter what little fantasy you thought up, he’s just not capable of providing a good relationship with you. We all know it-“

“No!” Kaede snapped, speaking up. She clenched her hands together and held them in front of her heart.

“I know we thought we were doing the right thing, but that’s just an excuse!”

Kaede walked toward Maki, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“We hurt Kokichi. We said horrible things, and you hit him. That’s not ok.”

Maki pushed Kaede away. Kaede stumbled back a bit, returning to Shuuichi’s side and looking up at him.

“He deserves it, Kaede.” Maki said. “I can’t believe you’re on their side now.”

Kaede brushed off her shoulder and turned back to Maki, glaring in response as well. At this point, everyone was glaring at each other, with the exception of Kokichi, who was still awkwardly standing behind Shuuichi and trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

“Maki.” Kaede said, voice low. “We have  _ fucked up. _ Kokichi doesn’t deserve this, he never will-”

“Yes, he does!” Maki protested. “He’s an asshole and he’s caused us all trouble!”

Kaito nodded, curling his hand into a fist.

Kaede crossed her arms.

“But it’s not about you! This is Shuuichi and Kokichi’s relationship. It’s not yours and you don’t have the right to mess around in it.”

Maki turned back to Shuuichi, shooting him a soft look of sympathy. 

“We just want the best for you, because we’re your friends.”

Shuuichi scoffed.

“If it comes at the expense of other people, I don’t want your friendship.”

Kaito was caught off guard by that. He uncurled his fist and held his hands behind his back. Maki continued.

“I know him better than you do.”

“Honestly Maki?” Shuuichi replied, “I don’t think you do.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Shuuichi. I’ve known him since elementary and you’ve been dating him for what? A month?”

That hit a nerve with Shuuichi. His voice got louder as he replied.

“I’ve spent my time trying to understand Kokichi. I’ve been patient and given him space and time, because that's what he deserves! And it's been paying off! Kokichi has been doing so well and I am so proud of him! And yet, you can’t even try and get to know him!”

Maki continued not to listen.

“Kokichi is a bad person. He’s done awful things and will only hurt you.”

Shuuichi rolled his eyes.

“Really? Where’s your proof of that?”

“When we were in middle sch-“

“Ah! See, there it is!” Shuuichi cut it, delighted to find a weak point in Maki’s argument. “You keep saying Kokichi has done all these awful things, but the worst things he’s ever done are from middle school.”

He jabbed a finger at Maki’s chest.

“Do you have any idea what he was going through then? Do you know how he was feeling? Or did you not care? Did you never stop and ask yourself why he was acting that way? Did you ever ask him if he was ok?”

“That doesn’t change the fact that he did those things.” Maki pointed out. “Does he even regret them?”

At that, Kokichi stepped out from behind Shuuichi.

“Of course I do!”

Tears were streaming down his face.

“I’m sorry! I’ve told you over and over again!”

Maki froze, unsure of how to respond.

“I know I’m nothing but a mistake, I know I’ve done bad things but I’m trying! I’m trying hard to be a good person, to be worthy of Shuuichi’s love! But you won’t even give me a chance.”

He tried to wipe the tears away to no avail.

“At least I’m trying! I know what I’ve done is wrong and I’m trying to fix it. But you just keep hurting me, and you don’t even think you’ve done anything wrong!”

He took a step forward, trying to pretend his legs weren’t shaking

“Do I not have feelings? Am I not worthy of love? I promise, I’m working to make things right. So please, do the same for me.”

Maki glared down at Kokichi with an icy expression that sent chills down his spine. He could’ve sworn her eyes were glowing with anger.

“Lying and manipulating us, even now. You’re disgusting, Kokichi. Do us all a favour and go-“

Maki didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before she was slapped across the face. She whipped around, eyes full of rage.

Kaito put his hand down on Maki’s shoulder.

“Don’t say something like that Maki.” He said quietly. “You might regret it.”

Maki gripped Kaito’s wrist tightly, squeezing it as she spoke.

“Oh, you agree with  _ them _ now? I thought at least you would be reasonable.”

Kaito wrenched his arm free, then raised both hands and motioned for Maki to calm down.

“Hey, hey, I don’t agree with them. I still think that Kokichi is a horrible person, and Shuuichi should leave him for his own safety. But…”

He glanced at Kokichi, trembling slightly and frozen in place.

“We may have taken things a bit too far. Shuuichi can make decisions for himself, and we shouldn’t doubt him, no matter how bad those decisions may be.”

Shuuichi let out a growl that grew into a frustrated scream.

“God damn it! For the last time, that’s not what this is about! It’s about Kokichi, and about the fact you abused him all this time, and still won’t even apologize to him!”

“Shuuichi, I-“ Kaito tried to speak, but Shuuichi was fed up.

“How about this?” Shuuichi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kokichi protectively. 

“Me and Kokichi are a package deal. If I’m going to be your friend, you have to be nice to Kokichi as well. Genuinely.”

Kaito eyed Shuuichi.

“And if I’m not?” He asked.

“I can’t be friends with someone who would hurt the person I love.”

Shuuichi said plainly.

“It’s a dick move to make us choose like that.” Kaito said.

“Really?” Shuuichi cocked his head to the side. “Well, I think it's a ‘dick move’ to tell someone they aren’t capable of love.”

Kaito groaned, running his fingers through his hair and tilting his head back.

“God, if it's that important to you, I can think about forgiving him. I make no promises.”

Kokichi spoke up again, voice quiet.

“I-if you're going to forgive me, do it because you want to, not because of something Shuuichi said. And you need to apologize too.”

Kaito froze for a moment, then put his hand behind his head.

“Well, when you put it that way...”

He trailed off, unsure of what to say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but each time no words came out. He was out of arguments. Kaede reached forward and pulled him away.

“Come on Kaito, lets go talk.”

She shot Shuuichi a look and a nod as she walked off, Kaito in tow. Shuuichi nodded as well, confident that Kaede would be able to show Kaito the last few pieces he needed to come around.

That just left Maki. She was still glaring when she spoke up, looking directly at Kokichi.

“I’m not as weak as Kaito or Kaede or Shuuichi. I know what you really are, and it’s all you’ll ever be.”

Kokichi fidgeted with his scarf and dragged his foot across the floor. Taking a deep breath, he looked up to meet Maki’s eye for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

“I’m not asking you to like me.” He explained. “Please, just leave me and Shuuichi alone.”

Maki turned her eyes over to Shuuichi.

“Drop it Maki.” Shuuichi said. “Just leave us alone.”

“I’ll never stop trying to show Shuuichi what a mistake this is.” She promised Kokichi, but they both knew it was a threat.

“Leave, Maki.” Shuuichi said, anger fading from his voice and being replaced with exhaustion.

“If that’s what you want, Shuuichi.”

And with that she turned and left, not sparing either boy a second glance. As soon as she was out of the room, Kokichi breathed a sigh of relief. 

Shuuichi let out a scream of frustration.

“Agh! I’m sorry, ‘Kichi. I really thought I could make them apologize-“

“Shuuichi. Shuuichi, it’s ok.” 

Kokichi reached up to hug Shuuichi.

“I don’t really need their forgiveness anyway.”

“But they’ve done horrible things to you!” Shuuichi protested.

Kokichi nodded. 

“Yeah, they have, and that’ll never be ok.” His grip on Shuuichi tightened and he curled his grip around Shuuichi’s jacket. 

“But as long as I’m safe, I don’t care what they think. And after you called them out like that?” Kokichi smiled. “I don’t think they’re going to be bothering me anytime soon.”

“If anyone ever does something like this again, come right to me ok?” Shuuichi asked, looking down at Kokichi with concern.

“I will, Shuu.” Promised Kokichi.

“Good.” Shuuichi leaned down and kissed the top of Kokichi’s head. “I’m proud of you, ‘Kichi.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus concludes 'Beyond Comprehension'  
> Thank you so so much to everyone who commented, your comments mean the world to me!  
> While talking about the ending to this story, I had a few thoughts about what happened after this point, enough to turn into a third story. I may write it (though likely not right away judging on how long a break I took last time) if people are interested! What do you think? I have a [Strawpoll](https://www.strawpoll.me/19309786) up, so let me know what you think!  
> Also, I've opened a [Tumblr!](https://void-of-many-colours.tumblr.com) so check that out if it interests you!  
> Anyway, I should wrap this up since its getting long.  
> Thanks again to everyone for reading this!!! goodnight!

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! I'm hoping I can get another chapter out next week, but don't get your hopes up as I have performances and such to do. Leave me a comment about what you wanna see in other chapters, or just tell me what you liked!  
> Or, join the fanfiction writing community discord and watch me cry into the chat about this fic and tons of others! (you get sneak peeks of future chapters~)  
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
